Bring Back What Once Was Mine
by magicalmistress224
Summary: It has been a year since the events that happened in the tower. Rapunzel has married Eugene and her life seems to be perfect. But she can't seem to sleep due to the awful nightmares she has. she has to figure out why they are happening and how to stop them. But it turns out that she will need something she doesn't have anymore in order to save Eugene and her entire Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the glass slice through my hair and soon my golden hair turned brown.

"Eugene wha-," I gasped and ran my hands through my now short brown hair.

"No!" yelled my mother…or the woman I had thought was my mother.

I watched as she tried to grab at the gold that was left in my hair but it all turned brown all the same. Her face became pale white and so did her hair. "What have you done? What have you done!" she screamed. Her face started to sink inside of her and she grabbed at her cloak and yelled.

I saw Paskel pull my hair and she tripped and tumbled out of the tower window. She screamed all the way down.

"Mother!" I yelled. Then I realized that…she wasn't my mother. I was free.

I looked back at Eugene dying in front of me. I grabbed him in my arms. "No, no, no Eugene. Look at me," I said and swept his hair out of his face.

He coughed weakly.

"Look at me pleae, stay with me," I said desperately and my eyes filled with tears. I placed his hand on my head and tried to sing the song. "Flower gleam and glow…let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine," I willed my hair to work. But nothing happened.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said weakly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You were my new dream," he whispered.

I laughed a little and clutched his hand. "And you were mine."

He smiled then breathed his last and I stared at him in shock then I let go of his hand and brought his face closer to me.

"Human has been hurt," I started to sing softly. My voice cracked and I stroked his cheek. "Change the fates designed. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine," I leaned forward and I couldn't see his face very well due to the tears in my eyes. "What once was mine," I spoke and sobbed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and hit Eugene's pale cheek.

This was where the tear was supposed to heal him. But in my nightmares it didn't.

"No!" I screamed.

I jolted awake breathing heavily.

"Rapunzel? What is it?" asked Eugene. He touched my arm and I ran my hands through my short brown hair.

"Nothing. It was only a nightmare," I said and looked down at him and smiled.

"Again? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Worry creased in his eyebrow.

I shook my head and kissed his forehead.

It has been a year since that day in the tower. Eugene and I were happily married and my mother and father both ruled the Kingdom of Corona. Eugene and I were next in line for the throne.

Over the past few months I would have a reoccurring nightmare of that day in the tower. Everything replayed out in front of me and Eugene would die but my tear wouldn't bring him back to life and he was gone forever.

I decided to ignore my nightmares. But I couldn't help the gut feeling in my stomach that something was wrong.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. My wardrobe was full of many elegant and beautiful dresses. But my favorite was my purple one so I took it out and looked at Eugene who was smiling at my decision.

"That one is my favorite," he said.

I smiled and nodded, "Mine too."

Eugene got out of bed and he still took my breath away. He slept shirtless but did wear pants. Even so, he was just as attractive. He walked over to me and took me in his arms.

I smiled at him and looked into his soft brown eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck.

We heard a knock on the door and we quickly pulled apart.

"Uh, come in," I scrambled to say.

A servant walked in and widened her eyes. "Oh, beggin' your pardon majesties," she said and curtsied.

"No worries," I said and turned back to my purple dress.

"Princess Rapunzel, your parents need you. It's urgent. It's…It's the King," said the servant girl softly.

My eyes widened and I looked at Eugene.

He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on and the servant rushed over and helped me out of my white nightdress and into my purple dress.

She wasn't even done tying the corset before I took off pulling Eugene behind me.

"Princess your shoes!" yelled the servant.

I ignored her and ran barefoot down the hallway.

There were servants surrounding my parents' chambers.

One saw me and Eugene coming. "Let the Princess through," he said and the servants created a path.

I stopped in front of the open door. My mother knelt next to my father's side. He was lying in the bed looking pale as a ghost.

I breathed heavily and slowly walked towards my father's deathbed.

My mother stood when she saw me and her green eyes were full of tears. She walked towards me with open arms.

I let go of Eugene's hand and walked into her arms. I felt her tears splash onto my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

"Rapunzel," said my father in a strained and croaky voice. He held out his hand.

"Father," I said and released my mother and walked quickly over to him. I took his pale hand in mine and knelt next to him where my mother was earlier.

He looked at me and smiled weakly. "I don't think I'm going to pull through this time my daughter."

I felt my eyes brim with tears.

I had gotten to know my father more and more throughout the year. I had never had a father figure so it was an adventure for the both of us. He made me laugh and smile and I did the same with him. I guess he took my absence the worst because my mother told me that he was very depressed and would not stop looking for me.

He was old and had gotten sick often in the last couple of months. I figured that this was it. He wasn't going to live through this one.

"Will you sing to me Rapunzel?" asked my father.

I smiled sadly at him and nodded. I closed my eyes and sang my healing song.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_Human has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

When I opened my eyes again. My father was dead. I had never wished to have my healing powers back more since Eugene almost died.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and the Kingdom was still in mourning. The entire kingdom showed up at the funeral. Eugene hasn't left mine or my mother's side. He has been very supportive and loving to the both of us.

The funeral was very sad. It was a dark cloudy day but no rain fell. Everyone in the Kingdom wore black. My mother had a black veil over her face and she walked right behind his casket. She clutched white flowers and her tears dripped onto them.

I clutched Eugene's arm behind my mother and looked down at the pebbled road sadly. Paskel rested on my head. His skin turned into a mourning black color. Even Maximus was there. He was the one actually pulling the wagon that carried my father.

There were guards walking behind us in formation. We made it to the cemetery and I watched as some soldiers picked up my father's casket and carried it over to the mausoleum.

I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I couldn't take it. I let go of Eugene's arm and I walked over to Maximus who nudged me sadly. I pet his muzzle and put Paskel onto his head.

I looked at my mother who was weeping now.

_I'm sorry._

I started to run. I ran out of the cemetery and towards the forest. I picked my dress up so that I could run easier. I also slipped my feet out of their shoes. I didn't like wearing shoes.

I sobbed and ran as fast as I could. I didn't care where I was going. I passed the Snuggly Duckling which was closed for the King's funeral.

It started to rain then. I went to try and find shelter from the rain and unknowingly I stumbled into the curtain of vines.

That's when I realized where I was. I caught my breath and walked towards the clearing. Then it was there. My tower.

It had more vines on it and a few holes in the roof. Otherwise it was still in pretty good shape. I walked up to it and pressed my hand on the cold stone.

I looked for the hidden door and found it. I climbed up the stone steps and made it to the trap door which was still open.

Seeing the inside of my tower again filled me with different emotions. Nostalgia, anger, hatred, love. I kind of missed my tower. This was where I had grown up.

I looked down and saw that all of my hair was still here. It was a grayish brown due to the dust everywhere. I looked around and saw all of my paintings.

I never really stopped painting. My parents supplied me with the finest painting supplies. But it wasn't the same as my old painting kit.

I looked up at the last painting I did. It was blonde me sitting on a hill watching the floating lights.

I walked towards it and stepped on something cold and hard. I looked down and smiled a little. I picked up my old frying pan which had a few dents in it. I placed it back down on the table and ran my hands over the shelves. My limited amounts of books that I had read and reread so many times were collecting dust.

"Rapunzel," I heard someone say.

I spun around and no one was there.

"Rapunzel," it said again.

"Is someone there?" I called out.

Nothing replied. I turned back around and came face to face with Mother Gothel.

I gasped and stumbled backwards. I grabbed the frying pan and held it in front of me for protection.

"Hello dear," she said. She looked like she did after I would sing to her. Young, beautiful…alive.

"N-no, you're not real. You…You're dead," I said.

"Whatever do you mean my pet?" she asked in her sweet motherly voice. But I knew it was all lies.

"You died. Eugene cut off my hair and then you died," I said and found myself backed against the wall.

"Eugene?" she asked. "Do you mean the thief I killed a year ago?"

"No! You didn't kill him! I saved him!" I yelled.

"But you see Rapunzel…you didn't. Eugene is dead," she said and started to cackle and laugh. "You couldn't save him. Just like how you couldn't save your father…or yourself!" She raised her dagger and was about to bring it down.

I screamed. "No!"

"Rapunzel!"

My eyes snapped open and I had tears running down my cheeks and sweat covered my face.

I looked over and saw someone. I screamed and smacked the frying pan across the intruder's face.

That's when I realized it was Eugene.

"Oh, god, Eugene I'm so sorry. I thought you were…I…I'm sorry," I stumbled and crawled over to him. He was knocked unconscious. I saw a big red welt on the side of his head. I winced and lay him down gently while I got an old rag.

I pumped the sink and surprisingly water came out. I went up the stairs and grabbed a pillow. I walked back over to Eugene and lifted his head and lay it back down gently onto the pillow. I dabbed his welt with the rag and waited until he woke up.

_What is wrong with me? Did I fall asleep? No, I couldn't have I wasn't lying down. But, I must have…right?_

Eugene stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Eugene?" I asked.

He groaned in pain and held his head. Then he looked at me and chuckled weakly. "I thought hit me with your pan was behind us."

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were…someone else," I said and bit my lip.

Eugene's eyebrows crinkled and his smile faded. He sat up slowly and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Rapunzel, what is going on?" he asked. "First you wake up screaming more often than not. Then you bolt from your father's funeral…to come here of all places. And then when I find you…you are talking to yourself and screaming."

My eyes filled with fresh tears and I buried my face into Eugene's chest. He held me close and stroked my head.

"Please tell me Rapunzel, I want to help," he said.

"I keep dreaming about that day when we were in the tower. Only, when I try to save you, nothing happens and you die. Then I saw her. Eugene I just saw her here now. She was going to kill me," I sobbed.

"Whoa slow down," he said and made me look at him. "Rapunzel, I'm right here. You saved me. I'm alive." He took my hand and placed it on his chest where I felt his steady heartbeat. "See?"

"That doesn't explain how I saw _her_," I cried.

"Maybe we should take you to the Soothsayer. She will be able to help stop all this. It will be good for you…and for me," he said and jokingly pointed to the welt on his head.

I smiled a little and nodded.

"Come on, your mother needs you. This is a hard time for her and she will need you more than ever," said Eugene and he stood. He held out a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

We walked out of the tower and Eugene led me out of the clearing. I looked back at my tower and I felt like I knew…I knew that I would be returning soon.

**Author's Note:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rapunzel, I really think I should go with you," said Eugene for the millionth time.

I clipped my black cloak together and put the hood up. I sighed and turned to look at him. "I'll be fine Eugene. I really think I'm supposed to do this alone."

He sighed and nodded. We both walked to the stables. The stable boy had Maximus all ready for me to ride to the Soothsayer. She lived deep in the woods. Deeper than where my tower is. But I knew I would be safe. I was going with the finest guard in the Kingdom…Maximus.

He whinnied gleefully when he saw me.

"Hey boy," I said and stroked his neck. He nudged me lovingly and I laughed a little.

"Hey Max," greeted Eugene.

Maximus snorted and rolled his eyes at Eugene.

"Oh come on Max, I thought all of that was behind us," he said and crossed his arms.

I heard a small squeak and saw Paskel rushing over to us. I smiled and let him jump onto my hand. He smiled and I put him on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" asked Eugene and he took my hands.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay…I will wait until nightfall…if you haven't come back by then, I will gather search parties and we will look for you," he said.

"I'll be fine. Nothing can get past Max," I said and smiled at both Eugene and Maximus.

Maximus stood taller and smiled for effect.

I laughed and looked back at Eugene.

He pushed my hair away from my face and leaned in to kiss me. It was brief but it still had that spark and magic in it.

When we broke apart I noticed that Paskel had turned a deep red.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

I turned away and got into Maximus' saddle. I gripped his reins and looked down at Eugene.

"Take care of her Max," he said and patted Maximus' stomach.

Maximus snorted and whinnied.

Eugene gave me one last worried look then Maximus took off.

It was raining again, but it was only a light mist. We rode over the bridge and into the forest.

Maximus ran for a good mile before he slowed down to a trot and eventually a walk.

"Ok, we just have to see the soothsayer and then everything will be fine…right?" I asked Paskel.

He looked at me for a moment then shrugged his little green shoulders.

"Right…well, we should be there soon."

The Soothayer lived in a small log cabin alone. She was younger than most would think. She's also not creepy…in fact she's the opposite. She attended my wedding wearing a very pretty blue gown with her grayish brown hair in waves over her shoulders. She's a very sweet old woman but very wise.

Maximus was alert at all times. He would look back at me every so often to make sure I was still there. His ears would twitch at the smallest sound and sometimes he would pick up speed only to slow down again. It was easier for him to guard while taking slower steps.

After about two hours we finally came to the clearing where the Soothsayer lived. Her cottage was small and old looking but it had a beautiful garden around it and looked inviting.

After Maximus stopped, I dismounted and pet his muzzle. "I'll just be inside. I don't know how long this will take," I told him.

He nudged me and Paskel ran down my arm and onto Maximus' face and up to his head. "You staying here then?" I asked him.

Paskel nodded and smiled.

I turned to the cottage and took a deep breath. I walked up to the cottage and before I could knock, the door opened and the Soothsayer smiled.

"Welcome Rapunzel, I have been expecting you," she said and moved aside so that I could come in. The Soothsayer was wearing a simple brown dress and her long hair was braided.

I looked back at Max then walked inside.

"Alright Rapunzel, what can I do for you?" asked the Soothsayer.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" I asked her.

"Yes, you keep having nightmares and you saw the Witch that took you." The Soothsayer walked over to the stove where a tea kettle started to whistle.

"Please, can you help me?" I asked her.

The Soothsayer took out a tin cup then looked at me, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," I said.

"Please, sit my dear," she said and gestured to the table.

I sat on the chair and tapped my fingernails impatiently on the wood.

"Oh, Rapunzel, be patient," said the Soothayer and she poured the hot water into the two tin cups.

I stopped tapping and started to bounce my knee.

I watched as she put tea leaves into the cups and then added some sugar and cream into both mine and hers. She must have already known how I like my tea.

She brought the cups over and smiled. She sat across from me and sipped her tea.

"Please, Soothsayer. I need help. I feel like I'm losing my mind here," I said.

"Oh hush now Rapunzel and drink your tea. You are not losing your mind. Now…tell me about your dreams."

"Well, it starts that day in the tower when Eugene was almost killed and Mother Gothel almost took me away forever."

The Soothsayer nodded and closed her eyes.

"Then, I convince her to let me heal Eugene and she lets me. He cuts off my hair and Mother Gothel dies. Well, you know how I always said that my tear had a small amount of the Sun Flower and that healed him. Well…in my dreams it doesn't and he's gone…forever," I explained.

The Soothsayer continued to nod.

"Then yesterday…something strange happened. I went back to my tower and Mother Gothel was _there _but she wasn't. I _saw _her, and I know I wasn't sleeping."

The Soothsayer opened her eyes and squinted at me. "Give me your hands child," she said and out her hands onto the table.

I hesitated then put my hands in hers. She took a deep breath then closed her eyes and concentrated. I stared at her questioningly.

Suddenly her brow furrowed and something shot up my arm and into my head.

I gasped and looked at the Soothsayer. Only this wasn't the Soothsayer…it was Mother Gothel. She gripped my arms and smiled devilishly.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled.

"Rapunzel…don't think you can get rid of me that easy," said Mother Gothel and her grip on my arms tightened. "After all…Mother knows best!" she yelled and I looked down and noticed that it wasn't my arms she was gripping anymore…it was my hair. My long blonde hair.

"No! I won't let you use it!" I yelled.

"Flower, gleam, and glow," she started to chant. She wasn't even singing it this time. She said it through gritted teeth and she yanked my hair closer and closer to her.

I tried to struggle but the pain was unbearable.

"Let your power shine," laughed the Witch. Soon my face was directly in front of hers and she raised a dagger. "Make the clock reverse. Bring. Back. What. Once. Was. Mine."

"No!" I screamed as she brought the dagger down.

Suddenly I was released and I fell backwards off of the chair and I was breathing heavily and sweating again.

The Soothsayer was standing with a hand over her heart and she had her eyes wide looking right at me.

"Oh, Rapunzel. It is awful," said the Soothsayer. "This is all a message. Something bad is going to happen not only to you and Eugene, but the entire Kingdom. But only you can stop it."

"What? What are you saying?" I asked and scrambled up off of the floor and I looked into the Soothsayer's eyes.

The Soothsayer rushed up to me and took my hands. "You must get your powers back Rapunzel."

"How? That flower was the only one," I said.

She released my hands and opened the back cabin door. I slowly followed her trying to make sense of things.

"Follow me," said the Soothsayer and she took my hand.

I pulled my hood on my cloak back up and walked out of the door. Maximus saw me and trotted over.

We all followed the Soothsayer out of the clearing and even deeper into the forest.

"There were three drops from the sun that fell to Earth and created three flowers," said the Soothsayer as we walked through the trees. "The Witch found one. I found one other and the third is still missing or someone has found it but has not told anyone about it."

"Wait, there are more flowers?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But, how would I even get the powers?" I asked. "When my mother drank the nectar her hair didn't turn blonde and magical."

"The reason why that happened was because the nectar went straight to you. She was pregnant with you so you took to the nectar. Because you are not with child the nectar should only affect you," she explained.

I nodded.

We reached a small cave and the Soothsayer ducked into it. I followed but when Maximus tried to he got stuck. He whinnied.

I spun around and frowned. "Sorry Max, you are just going to have to wait here."

Maximus narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll be fine Max," I said.

Paskel jumped off of Maximus' head and onto my shoulder. He gave Max a wink and then Max rolled his eyes and backed out of the cave.

"Rapunzel, hurry," said the Soothsayer.

I turned and followed the Soothsayer.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There is a clearing at the other end of the cave. That is where the flower is and where I have hidden it."

As we walked I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. I pushed my hood back and ran a hand through my short brown hair. Eugene said he liked brunettes. Will he not like me when I'm blonde again? Will my hair stay short or will I have super long hair. Will I ever be a brunette again? What did the Soothsayer mean? My hair could only cure people…how was that going to save Eugene and the Kingdom? Was the plague going to happen…just like mother Gothel warned me about? Well…then again she also thought men had pointy teeth.

We entered the clearing and in the center was a small bush. The Soothsayer walked over to the bush and carefully picked it up.

There was the flower. I had never seen it before. It was gold and seemed to glow. Its petals looked so delicate and really it took my breath away.

I slowly walked up to it and knelt down in front of it. My eyes widened and I felt that the flower was drawing me to it.

_Rapunzel._

I looked up and looked at the Soothsayer. She was watching me. "Did you say something?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "The flower is speaking to you. Listen to it."

I looked back at the flower and it started pulsing with light.

_Rapunzel…you are the only one worthy of me…of us. You must use me to protect those you love and those who need you._

"Why? What's going to happen?" I asked.

_Someone is going to try to take revenge on the Kingdom. Everyone is in danger._

"Who?" I asked.

_I cannot tell you. You must figure this out on your own. Now…you must sing the song._

"No, I can't. I won't be like that Witch I won't," I said and backed up from the flower a little.

_You won't. The Witch sang the song to make my sister make her younger, stronger. If you sing the song with good intentions in your heart, my nectar will come forth and you must drink it._

I stared at the flower then looked up at the Soothsayer.

She nodded solemnly.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "O-ok. Ok."

I knelt closer to the flower and I could smell its warm scent. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_Human has been hurt_

_Change the fates designed_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

I opened my eyes and the flower was glowing brightly and a small pool of nectar was in the center of the flower.

The Soothsayer knelt down and carefully picked the flower. Despite the fact that it was picked, it still glowed.

"Hurry Rapunzel, you must drink all of the nectar," said the Soothsayer and she handed me the flower.

I took the flower and stared at the golden liquid. This was it. No turning back now. I pressed the flower to my lips and the liquid ran down the petals and into my mouth. It tasted warm and sweet.

The nectar was gone and the flower shriveled up and turned into gold dust in my hands.

I sat completely still for a couple of seconds before the pain began. It started in my stomach then traveled up to my head.

I grabbed my head and yelled out with the pain.

"Rapunzel," said the Soothsayer.

I looked at her and her face morphed into Mother Gothel's.

"Mother. Knows. Best," she said and laughed wickedly.

"No!" I screamed and it felt like my head was going to explode.

"Hush my pet, someone will hear you," said the Witch and she knelt down next to me. "Look at that your hair is already returning to its beautiful form."

I had tears in my eyes from the pain.

"Oh Rapunzel don't be so dramatic. It isn't that bad," she said and laid me down on her lap.

I tried to struggle away but she held me firmly.

"Hush now my dear…it is time for sleep," she said.

I started to black out and the witch's face was getting foggy. I fought to stay conscious but it wasn't long before I completely blacked out to the sound of the Witch singing the song.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard voices before I could open my eyes.

"You said she would wake up soon. It's been three days Soothsayer." It was Eugene.

"You must be patient Eugene, the Soothsayer knows what she's talking about." I heard the calming voice of my mother.

"She stirs. I shall leave you alone," I heard the Soothsayer say.

I felt someone take my hand and someone push my hair back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the foggy images of my mother and Eugene.

I blinked a few times then groaned.

"Rapunzel?" asked Eugene.

I looked up at his worried face.

"What happened?" I asked him then I looked at my mother who also had concern in her eyes.

"You tell us…the soothsayer won't say anything," said Eugene.

I concentrated and tried to remember what had happened. I went to the soothsayer…I drank the flower's nectar and then Mother Gothel…Mother Gothel.

I sat up quickly and looked around.

"Rapunzel what is it?" asked Eugene.

"Where is Mother Gothel," I asked.

"Rapunzel…she's dead. She's been dead for over a year now."

"No, no I saw her. She was going to take me away because she wanted my…" I stopped and slowly brought a hand up to my head. I trailed it down but when I got to the place where it usually stops…it kept going. It ended at my waist. I looked down and recognized my golden hair instantly.

"Rapunzel, why is your hair like this again?" asked Eugene.

"I-I drank one of the Sun Flowers nectar," I said and looked more closely at my hair.

"Why?" asked my mother.

"The soothsayer said I needed my powers back. That our Kingdom is going to be in grave danger. I'm the only one that can save it," I said and went to go stand up.

I wobbled a little but my mother steadied me and took me to a mirror.

I looked at my reflection and saw the eighteen year old girl I was only a mere year ago. Granted my hair was much shorter…but because my hair is now magical it grows much faster…freakishly faster.

Eugene came up behind me with a face I couldn't read.

"I wish you would have talked to me about this first," he said.

"I'm sorry Eugene. I-I wasn't thinking. The moment the Soothsayer said that you and everyone else were going to be in trouble, I couldn't just let that go."

He took my hand and turned me to face him. I looked into his brown eyes and he pulled me into a hug.

I held him close to me and I let some tears fall as I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my head and kissed the top of it.

"I don't know what to do," I said into his shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything. We could undo this easily. I'll just cut your hair off with a broken mirror shard again," he said and laughed a little.

"That wasn't funny," I said but I smiled anyway. "I'm sorry I'm not a brunette anymore."

"I do have a thing for brunettes…but remember I fell in love with you when you were blonde. Rapunzel, I wouldn't care if your hair color was blue, I would still love you all the same," he said and looked deeply into my eyes.

I smiled with relief but I knew that my troubles were far from over. I needed to see the Soothsayer again.

"Are you hungry blondie?" asked Eugene.

I smiled, "Starving, let's go to the Snuggly Duckling."

We were walking just like old times. I noticed that with almost every step my hair grew longer and longer. Soon Eugene and I were both tripping on it. I had gotten used to not having a lot of hair so this was going to take some more getting used to.

"Think we will have to hire those girls to braid it again?" I asked Eugene.

"That would probably be best. For now, can you braid it?" he asked.

It wasn't as long as it was before…yet. But I could still braid it. I stopped and twisted and turned the strands of hair into a braid. My hair was shorter and we weren't walking all over it again.

We reached the "five star" restaurant and I started to walk towards it before Eugene stopped me.

"Rapunzel, what are we doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Snuggly Duckling is full of ruffians and thugs…and people desperate for money."

"Yeah but they love it when we go there. It's just like old times. They won't hurt us," I said and smiled.

"No Rapunzel…everyone knows what your hair can do. We can't take any chances that you will be taken away."

I couldn't help but agree with him. The Snuggly Duckling is my favorite place to eat…but it's not the place for a girl with hair worth more than all of the jewels in the Kingdom.

I turned back to the Snuggly Duckling and sighed. Then I turned back to Eugene and nodded.

"Come on, why don't we go for a picnic instead? I know the perfect place," said Eugene and he grabbed my hand.

We rushed back to the palace and raided the kitchen for food for our picnic. We were laughing and talking the whole time.

My hair was still growing faster soon the braid was dragging on the ground. Eugene laughed and picked it up. We went into the village and saw Lucy, she and her friends were the ones who braided my hair only a year ago.

"Princess, why is your hair like that again?" she asked.

I looked at Eugene for help.

"Uh, she wanted it back. Will you and your friends braid it again Lucy?" Eugene asked.

"Of course," said Lucy and she rushed off to get her friends.

"Did it normally grow this long this fast?" asked Eugene.

"Not really. But I think because I'm older it catches up to how old I am," I said and looked down at my feet. I wasn't wearing shoes again. I probably looked just like my old self. I was wearing my favorite purple dress and soon my hair would be braided again.

Lucy came rushing back with her friends and their faces lit up with glee when they saw my hair.

"This is going to be so fun!" they exclaimed.

I smiled and knelt down next to the fountain. The girls started their handiwork and laughed and recreated what they had done with my hair before. Soon they were done and I looked into the fountain at my reflection and smiled. I had looked just like I did on my eighteenth birthday.

"Thank you Lucy," I said and spun around.

"Here girls, go buy some candy," said Eugene and he handed them a gold coin.

"Yay!" they cheered then ran towards the candy shop.

"Come on blondie," said Eugene and he took my hand. We walked out of the Kingdom and into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said and led me to the river. We walked up the river for a while and then Eugene stopped. "We're here."

I recognized this place. There was a log next to a small ring of rocks and the river was behind us.

"Is this where I healed your hand?" I asked him.

He nodded. "This was where I started to fall in love with you." He put the picnic basket on the log and opened it. He laid down the blanket and looked up at me.

I smiled.

"Why don't you set up the food and I'll get some fire wood," said Eugene.

I nodded.

Eugene gave me a quick kiss then walked off into the forest whistling.

I laughed a little and dug into the picnic basket for the food. I got some cheese, bread, chicken, and lettuce. We were making sandwiches.

I started to hum as I took out two glasses and filled them with wine.

"Do you feel a sense of déjà vu brother?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"It's more than that," said another voice behind me.

I gasped and spun around. I was face to face with the Stabbington Brothers. They had escaped from prison long ago and no one had seen them since.

"So, Rapunzel, I see you have gotten your hair back," said the one with the eye patch.

I stood up and narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the one with the scar.

"We want your hair," said eye patch.

"You can't have it. No one is using my hair ever again unless I say so," I said and backed up slowly.

"Oh, I think we can get you to say so," said scar and he lunged for me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go, Eugene will be here any second," I said and tried to wriggle my hand out of his grasp.

"Rapunzel!" yelled Eugene.

I looked behind me and saw him drop the logs and draw his sword.

"Ah, Flynn Rider," said Scar and his grip on my wrist tightened.

I winced and tried to pry his hand off.

"Let her go," demanded Eugene.

"Sorry lover boy but we came back for what we were promised," said eye patch.

"And what was that?" asked Eugene.

"The girl with the magic hair…and revenge on Flynn Rider," snarled scar.

"Oh come on, that was a year ago," said Eugene and he started walking towards us.

I looked down and saw a carving knife in the picnic basket. If I could just get a little closer to it.

"Listen here Rider, you don't get the Princess. If you take another step, I'll cut her throat. It may not get us rich, but it will be the perfect revenge," said scar and I saw him go for his sword.

I acted quickly. I bit scar on the hand as hard as I could. He yelled out in pain and loosened his grip on my wrist. I reached to the picnic basket and took out the carving knife and sliced it over his hand.

That made him release my hand and I stumbled backwards and then turned and Eugene grabbed me and shoved me behind him. I still held the knife which was now covered in red blood.

"You little-," started scar as he cradled his injured hand.

"Get lost before we get the guards," said Eugene.

"You would never make it," said eye patch.

"We have them at the edge of the forest in case we run into trouble," I bluffed. "It's not a long run from here to the edge of the forest. And I can always scream."

The Stabbington brothers shared a look then narrowed their eyes, "This isn't over." Then they turned and ran off into the woods.

Eugene turned around and looked at my wrist which was bright red from how hard scar had gripped it.

"Is it broken?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Did he hurt your anywhere else?"

I shook my head again.

Eugene sheathed his sword and took my hand and led me out of the clearing.

"Eugene, wait, slow down," I said as I tried to keep up.

"Rapunzel we can't slow down. I can't take both of the Stabbington brothers by myself. You need to get to safety," he said and we made it to the edge of the forest.

"Eugene…what's going to happen to me when we get back to the palace," I asked him.

"We will come up with a plan. But you need to stay hidden," he said.

"So…I'm going to be like a caged bird…right?" I asked and I stopped and yanked my hand out of his.

Eugene turned around and looked at me for a long time.

"I can't lose you Rapunzel," said Eugene.

"I am going to lose my mind if I can't leave the palace walls. I will not be trapped again. You can't make me do that again."

"The palace is bigger—"

"It's still the same as being trapped in a tiny tower."

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

I honestly had no idea. But I wasn't going to repeat my tower…I refused. Then I was struck with an idea.

"Teach me how to fight," I said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Teach me how to use a weapon," I said.

Eugene stood there for a long time then that playful smile I loved tugged at his mouth. "Well, you already have some experience with frying pans."

"Eugene I'm serious," I said though couldn't help but smile a little.

"All right. That might actually give me some piece of mind as well. I'll arrange it with the second greatest warrior," he said.

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"Max of course," he said.

"Ok, well who's the second?"

"Me," he said and did his "smolder."

I looked at him for a long time then started to laugh. I couldn't stop laughing. I started to fall to the floor and my stomach started to hurt. When I could finally catch my breath and calm down. Eugene looked annoyed and his arms were crossed.

"Oh were you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes I was serious," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to verse Max after I'm done to make sure that I'm ready," I said.

Eugene rolled his eyes again and started walking again.

"You coming Blondie?" he called over his shoulder.

I smiled and rushed to catch up to him. We both made our way back to the palace. Any tension between us was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Day three of not leaving the palace walls. I was beyond bored and I was slowly starting to lose my mind. I would drift off into frequent daydreams of being outside with grass under my feet and the wind blowing my hair back.

I would paint and read all day or play games with Pascal. Just like old times I guess.

Sure it wasn't the same as the tower. I had Eugene, my mother, the servants and some visitors from the village to keep me company. But it still felt like a prison.

I was working on my newest painting. It was of a beautiful bird gazing out of a window at a perfectly blue sky. But the bird couldn't fly because there were bars over the window.

I was using delicate strokes for the tail feathers when Eugene walked in with the Soothsayer. I had sent for the Soothsayer and Eugene had finally let me see her.

"Rapunzel," nodded the woman.

I stood and put down my paintbrush.

"Eugene, I think the Princess would like to talk in private," said the Soothsayer. Her eyes weren't leaving mine.

Eugene looked at me and said, "I'll be right outside."

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I want answers," I said.

"About what?" she replied.

"You know what I need answers for. I want to know what's going to happen to this Kingdom. I want to know why I had to get my hair back. I want to know why Mother Gothel appears all over the place. It isn't real I know…but I don't think I'm dreaming. I think I'm actually seeing her. Like her ghost or something."

"I have your answers Princess. The time is close. What I have seen is nothing you haven't seen. Mother Gothel will return. But not completely alive."

"So she is a ghost?" I asked her. "I'm not crazy I actually saw her?"

The soothsayer nodded. "I saw her as well. Worst of all is that she has the power to contact living things. Including you. She can touch you. The only way she can come back is with your healing powers."

"What? Then why would you make me have them back?" I asked. "And even so why didn't she just use the flower itself?"

"She can't use the flower because it won't let her. It isn't strong enough by itself to bring her back to life. It is different with you because you are much stronger than a delicate flower."

"So why would you make me have my hair back?" I asked.

"Because that is exactly what will save the Kingdom," said the Soothsayer. She looked at me with a pained expression and walked up to me and led me to the bed. She sat me down on it and looked right into my eyes. "Rapunzel, Mother Gothel will threaten the Kingdom. I don't know exactly how…but I can see the Palace burning to the ground and people dying. But there is another vision I have. One of you with your hair glowing and saving everyone."

"How can I do that?" I asked.

The soothsayer took a deep breath then let it out and said, "You bring her back to life and you and her go away…forever. Never to return again."

"No!" I yelled and stood up and backed into my painting easel. It fell over and paint splashed all over the bird and dripped onto the floor. Ignoring it I shook my head. "No, I can't I won't. There has to be another way."

The soothsayer said nothing.

"Please, I would rather die than let that woman use me or my hair ever again."

"Are you sure about that?" asked the Soothsayer.

I froze and realized that there was another way to stop Mother Gothel…but I probably wouldn't be around to tell the tale.

"There is another way. Just as your hair can heal…it can also destroy. There is another song. It is similar but the words have a completely different meaning. If you use these words while Mother Gothel has you hair in her grasp, it will destroy her for good and she will never come back. However…it will also destroy you. You would also never come back."

I didn't know what to say. Of course I didn't want to die…but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with that woman again. And I didn't want anyone in the Kingdom to get hurt. Especially Eugene.

"What is the song?" I asked her.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, destroy what has been lost and lock the fates of time, destroy the time."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense. What does time have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Time has everything to do with it. 'Let the clock reverse,' that's all about time and bringing it back to whoever needs it."

I didn't reply. I was still in shock and I was confused and didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to decide now Rapunzel, but know that the time is close. You have to make a decision quickly. I'm sorry child," said the Soothsayer and she walked out of the doors.

As the soothsayer left Eugene walked in with worry on his face. His eyes looked down at the painting on the floor which was ruined then back at me with even more worry. "Rapunzel, what happened?" He knelt in front of me so his eyes were level with mine.

I clenched the bed's blankets and unclenched them nervously. Of course I wasn't going to tell Eugene.

"Rapunzel," Eugene urged.

"It's going to be fine," I said and managed to smile. "We are going to be ok." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead and I stood up and stepped around him to look out of the window. My smile faded and I closed my eyes.

What was I going to do?

I felt Eugene's arms fold around me and I leaned back into his chest.

"I can help you Rapunzel, I'm stronger than I look," he said and laughed a little.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth but then it faded again.

"Please, tell me what you need," said Eugene and he rested his chin on my head.

"I think it's time to start my training with a weapon," I said and turned to face him.

He looked concerned and confused.

"We have to prepare for a battle," I said and held Eugene close. I have made my decision.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok Rapunzel, try again," said Eugene.

I lift the heavy sword and tried to block Eugene once more. And once again I tripped on my hair and flew forward into Eugene's arms.

I gave a frustrated yell and dropped the sword and grabbed my braid. "How am I supposed to fight with this hair? Even when its braided it's still in the way," I said.

"We can figure this out Blondie," said Eugene.

"How?" I asked him.

"I'm sure Lucy could figure out how to keep your hair above your calves," said Eugene simply.

"Well I can't train with this," I said and crossed my arms.

"If Lucy can't figure something out then you need to be able to fight with your hair. Use it as an advantage and not as something that just gets in the way."

"But it is something that gets in the way," I said and picked up the sword.

"Use it to your advantage," he said and poised himself.

I remember using my hair all the time. I used it to climb and swing. But I couldn't do that with this braid. I untied the knot that held the braid together and shook my head. My hair fell in a huge pile and I picked up my sword and held it in front of me.

"Go," said Eugene and he lunged forward.

I blocked his parry and spun around. I was aware of my hair and I stepped over it and kept my eyes on Eugene's.

He lunged again and again I blocked his parry. Then it was my turn to attack. I lunged forward and he and I clanged swords then I grabbed my hair and whipped it to his leg. It wrapped around and I yanked.

Eugene's legs flew out from under him and he landed with a thud on the ground. His sword clanked away.

I held my sword in front of him and he smiled, "Touché Blondie."

I smiled and lowered my sword. Then I held out my hand and helped Eugene up. "Maybe we won't need Lucy after all," I said to him.

"I agree. Good job Rapunzel. You are just about ready," he said.

"I'm ready to go again," I said.

"All right. But I'm not going to go easy on you this time," he said and laughed.

Five hours later, I was almost an expert. I even beat Maximus. I was stuck in meetings the rest of the day. We were discussing battle strategies and what was going to happen. The plan was simple. Go to battle with whatever Gothel threw at us.

Of course, I didn't mention the biggest part of my own plan. I was going to break out of battle and go back to the place where it all started…my tower. Gothel would be there. I knew she would.

The battle was the day after tomorrow. That's what the Soothsayer said. She came to Eugene after the discussion of the battle was over.

The next day was chaos. Everyone was running around with weapons and armor. I was told to stay in my room. The only reason why I did was so that I could collect my thoughts and get my hair out of the way. Many people have tripped on it.

Pascal was there to keep me company. I sat on the bed and tried to contemplate what I was going to do. Pascal crawled onto my shoulder and nudged me with his head.

I stroked his head with my pointer finger and sighed.

"Pascal, you are my best friend. You know that right?" I asked him.

Pascal nodded.

"You know that whatever happens tomorrow…you have to be there for Eugene," I said.

Pascal perked up when I said that and he climbed down onto my hand and looked at me with big serious eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

He pointed to me and the pointed to him.

"No Pascal, I can't take you with me," I said to him.

He pointed to himself first then to me.

"It's too dangerous Pascal. You can't come with me."

He struck a tough pose.

I laughed, "You are very brave Pascal, but I'm sorry, you can't come with me. This is my battle and I don't want you to get hurt. If I had it my way, no one would be fighting."

Pascal stuck out his tongue then crawled off of my hand and to my dresser. I got off of my bed and sat on the little stool in front of my vanity. Pascal took a needle out of my pin pillow and started swinging it like a sword.

"No," I said simply.

Pascal made a sad purring noise and put the pin back into the pillow.

"I'm sorry Pascal," I said and put my head on my hands. "You need to stay with my mother. She needs protection too."

Pascal still frowned but perked up a little with his new task of protecting the Queen.

I stroked the top of Pascal's head and smiled.

He smiled back at me and crawled onto my shoulder. I stood and went back to the bed. I lay on my side with Pascal resting on my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to dismiss all of the thoughts circling through my head.

I was at the window looking out when Eugene came into the room at around midnight.

"Oh, I didn't think you would still be awake," he said and walked over to me.

"How could I sleep?" I asked him without looking away from the window.

"We are going to beat her," said Eugene reassuringly. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I know…I'm just afraid for what it's going to cost," I said and looked at him.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Yes, I am," I said and turn so that I faced him. "That's not a bad thing."

"No, I never said it was. I just need to know that you know that you only need to worry about yourself tomorrow."

I knew that that was the exact opposite of what I was going to do tomorrow.

We went to bed but I knew that we both didn't sleep at all.

That morning, we both got up and Eugene looked at me and nodded. I nodded as well and we both walked out of the room and towards the armory.

Everyone was everywhere. I quickly piled my hair into my arms so that no one would step on it.

"Your highnesses," nodded the general. "Rapunzel, you will go with Martha, she will suit you up."

I nodded and looked at Eugene.

He nodded reassuringly and gave me a quick kiss. Then he was led away to discuss battle strategies.

Martha was a plump woman but was kind. She smiled and took my hair out of my arms and led me to a room in the armory.

"We will get you suited up here Princess," she said and gently placed my hair down on the ground.

She pulled back a curtain and there on a manikin was my battle suit. It was beautiful. It had blue leggings and a red dress that only came up to just above my knees. The breastplate was gold and had our Kingdom Crest on it, the sun. There was also a helmet.

Martha took the helmet and brought it over to me. It was gold like the breastplate and had the sun on the front of it. It would close over my face and it left a wide enough space for my eyes.

"Let's get you dressed my dear," said Martha and she untied my corset from the back and I slipped out of it.

I was in the leggings and the dress in no time. I was lacing up the boots when a visitor popped in.

"Lucy," I exclaimed.

She smiled and walked over to me.

"You are going to save us right? That's what mummy said."

"Yes Lucy, I'm going to save everyone," I said.

She smiled and reached out to take a strand of my hair.

"I need it to stay long like this. It's easier for me to fight with it," I told her.

"I know, but I'm going to make it pretty," she said and walked behind me and started to twist and twirl my hair.

When she was done she helped me stand and put me in front of a mirror. My hair was still long but it was braided. It wasn't as extreme as the way Lucy usually braided it. It was just a simple braid but it made my hair more rope-like and easier to control.

"One more thing," said Lucy and I bent down. She stuck something in my hair. I looked up and saw a simple golden flower tucked into my hair. It was the same color as the magical flower. "It's simple…but pretty."

"Thank you Lucy," I said and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled then ran off.

"Shall we get this breastplate on you Princess?" asked Martha.

I looked at Martha and nodded.

The breastplate was form fitting. It was made for me. The other breastplates must have been too big. There has not been a woman in war in this kingdom yet.

Once I was suited up, Martha and I walked out towards the weaponry. I got the sword I had been using to train with and strapped it to my waist.

I held my helmet to my side and was ready.

Eugene walked in with similar armor on.

"I never thought I would ever wear this," he said and walked up to me. "You look beautiful. War gear suits you."

I smiled and took his hands.

"I have a surprise for you," he said and reached into his bag and pulled out a frying pan. "I figured you might want to use this again."

I smiled and laughed. I took the frying pan and tucked it into my belt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be fine…are you okay?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I'm Flynn Rider blondie, I'm ready for everything."

I smiled, "How is Eugene?"

"Eugene is nervous…about you," he said and cupped my cheek.

I held his hand against my face and sighed.

"Your majesties, it's time," called the general.

"You will be riding with Max, ok? He will protect you if it's needed," said Eugene.

I nodded.

Eugene leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back wishing it would last forever. He broke away and kissed my forehead. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you," he whispered to me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I held him close to me. I finally released him and he gave me one last kiss before we both walked out hand in hand towards the troops.

"Go one outside, Max should be there along with all of the other horses and soldiers," said Eugene. I nodded and let go of his hand.

I was about to walk outside when I spun around and looked at Eugene one last time. He smiled at me and waved.

_Good bye my love_.

I walked out into the sunlight. Soldiers were rushing everywhere. They were mounting horses or lugging supplies everywhere.

"Your highness, Maximus is ready," said one of the soldiers.

I was led to Max and he was dressed for battle and he looked at me and whinnied. The soldier helped me up into Max's saddle and then rushed off to tend to other matters.

I looked behind me and my hair was trailing on the ground. I started to collect it and wound it around my arm like you would a rope. Then I hooked it onto my belt next to the frying pan and then I took my helmet and put it on. I put the face down and took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

Max snorted and looked back at me. Then the horn blared which was our cue to ride out.

"Okay Max, let's go," I said and Max whinnied and rose onto his hind legs and charged to the front of the line.

We ran along rows and rows of soldiers carrying flags and spears. Then we made it to the front. I was soon in between the general and who I thought was Eugene. But I couldn't be sure because everyone was wearing helmets.

I gripped Max's reins and we rode to the forest. We crossed the bridge and soon the trees swallowed us. We were heading towards a large clearing in the forest that was supposed to be our battlefield. After about an hour of riding we finally made it to the clearing. It was bigger than I expected, it was huge.

Once all of our troops were in the clearing Max stopped and so did everyone else.

It was eerily quiet. Slowly the field became engulfed in fog. Max's ear twitched and flattened against his head. The fog reached us and soon I couldn't see what was ahead.

"Stay alert!" yelled the general.

I suddenly felt a prickling at the back of my neck. Something was there. Then I saw a dark shadow in front of us.

"General," I said. "Do you see that?"

"Yes your highness," said the general.

"What is that?" I was asking no one in particular.

The black shape started walking towards us.

"Who are you?" called the general.

The shadow didn't reply.

"I am warning you. We have an entire army here. Make yourself known or be struck down where you stand," threatened the general.

Suddenly the shadow became two…then three then ten then fifty. It kept growing and growing until there must have been hundreds of them.

Max whinnied and snorted and pawed at the ground.

"Steady boy," I told him.

"Rapunzel," I heard Eugene say.

I looked behind me and next to me but I couldn't find him. The fog suddenly blew away and the hundreds of shadows became people…well what looked like people.

"By the Sun," exclaimed the general.

The army was dead…undead. They had bent over posture and some of them had missing body parts or even skin. They all groaned and flashed their teeth which were surprisingly razor sharp. They growled and hissed like animals.

"Oh Mother Gothel…you have gone too far," I said under my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

We faced the undead army all awestruck. I suppose it did make sense. Mother Gothel was dead so I guess an army of the dead is appropriate.

There were two people however that weren't dead. The Stabbington brothers. They were at the front of the line with evil grins on their faces. I suddenly realized that everyone in that army was looking directly at me. I felt my skin prickle from fear and Max must have sensed it because he looked back at me and gave me a reassuring nod.

"Okay," I said and took out my sword.

The general waited for my signal.

I whipped my sword in front of me and the general yelled "Attack!" Everyone plowed forward including me.

The undead army screeched and growled then ran forward to meet our forces.

Max charged forward and I held my sword at the ready with one hand and I gripped the reins with my other.

The Stabbington brothers retreated to the back of the line but their gazes never left mine. I decided then and there that I would be rid of them.

"Max try to get to the Stabbingtons," I yelled to him.

He whinnied and charged faster. We met the undead army and it was chaos. I thrust my sword into one of their chests.

The body laughed and continued towards me.

This time I sliced my sword and the head came clean off.

The thing was _still _alive…but it was in pain. Max ran forward and squashed the skull with his hooves. Then I knew it was dead…again.

"Their heads are their weak spot," I said to myself.

A nearby soldier was struggling to kill a zombie.

"Aim for their heads!" I yelled to him.

He thrust his sword through the zombie's eye and it fell. He quickly ran around and shouted, "Their heads! Aim for their heads!"

I sliced heads this way and that trying to get to the back of the line to the Stabbingtons.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I yelled out. Max whinnied and spun around.

A zombie had driven a dagger right into my calf. I quickly ripped the dagger out of my leg and yelled out again from the pain. The zombie grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me off of Max. I grabbed my frying pan and I swung it as hard as I could at the zombie.

It released its grip and his head was now crooked from the blow.

"Max get me to a safe area," I said to him.

He charged towards the outskirts where the trees were.

I knew I was losing a lot of blood I felt woozy. I quickly unhooked my hair from my belt and tried to ride and wrap my hair around my injured leg.

Max made it to the edge of the forest and he stopped. I quickly slid off of him and collapsed in the brush. I finished wrapping my hair around my leg and closed my eyes and started to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bing back what once was mine, what once was mine_

I felt the pain disappear and I opened my eyes. My hair was glowing like it used to and I realized how much I missed this magical moment.

I unwrapped my leg and Max whinnied. I looked up and saw the Stabbington brothers in front of me.

I quickly stood up and Max rushed in front of me to protect me from them.

"Hello your highness," said Eye patch.

"So good to see you…alone," said Scar.

"I'm not alone," I said strongly.

"Do you really think that horse is going to protect you?" asked Eyepatch.

"You are coming with us, an old family member of yours is anxious to see you," said Scar.

"Why are you still on her side? She fooled you last time," I said.

"You can't argue with a poltergeist. Besides, she offered us a chance to come along with you and her and we could be young forever."

"She won't let you. She'll be rid of you by the time she comes back," I said.

I grabbed my hair and slowly reached for my sword. Luckily Max's body was hiding what I was doing.

"Come quietly Princess," said Scar.

"I don't think so," I said and jumped out from behind Max and flung my hair forward. It wrapped around Scar's ankle. I yanked and he fell back and hit his head on a nearby boulder. Eye patch lunged forward sword drawn. I readied myself and blocked his blow. I wrapped my hair around his arm and yanked. He was drawn to me and I stabbed him in the leg. He yelled out in pain and fell.

Before I could collect myself Scar tackled me and my helmet flew off. Maximus whinnied and tried to come to my rescue but his reins somehow wrapped themselves around a nearby tree. It must have been her…Mother Gothel.

"You're gonna pay for that Princess," he said and I tried to free my arms but he pinned me down good. "She said to bring you alive…she didn't say anything about not hurting you." He laughed and revealed a dagger.

I thought quickly and jerked my head up and head butted him. He fell back and held his nose. I dizzily grabbed my frying pan and knocked him on the side of the head. That knocked him out. His brother was too weak to move and I rushed to grab my sword. Max whinnied. I looked at him and realized that this was it. I had to go now.

"I'm sorry Max…goodbye," I said and ran into the forest.

I heard Maximus's anguished call.

I blinked back tears. I knew where I was going and how to get there. I ran back towards the castle.

After I ran for five minutes. I was far enough to slow down and gather myself. I sat down and examined my leg. My leggings were torn due the dagger stabbing me. My leg was completely healed…not even a scratch. I wrapped my hair back up and attached it to my belt once again. I realized how thirsty I was and so I began to search for water.

I made my way through the forest with only a sword, a frying pan, and my magical hair…I was pretty well off.

I finally made it to a river. I quickly rushed over to it and began to drink the water by cupping my hands.

I heard a branch snap and I spun around and stood up. I drew my sword and held it steady in front of me. "Who's there?" No answer. "Show yourself."

Then a bunny hopped out and looked at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed my sword. The bunny twitched its whiskers then hopped off.

I turned back to the river and looked at my reflection. I had dirt on my face and some blood was trickling down from my forehead.

I decided not to heal my forehead. I don't know why really. I just didn't want it to heal. Maybe it would be a reminder or something of today. I scooped some water in my hand and splashed it onto my face and scrubbed the dirt and grime off of my face. I found the source of the blood and winced when I touched it. It wasn't too bad. Just a scratch.

I stood and continued towards my destination. I had been walking for what seemed like hours before I finally made it.

I pulled back the vines and walked through the cave. There it was…my tower. I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and walked towards the base of the tower.

"I'm here," I said. I knew she would hear me. I walked around to the staircase and began climbing my way up.

I made it to the top and I looked around cautiously with my hand resting on my sword hilt. I walked to the window and looked down then up. The sky was dark and cloudy and I could hear thunder in the distance.

"Hello dear."

I spun around and drew my sword. There she was. She looked just like she always did…but different. She was paler and her eyes were sunken in more. She looked…dead in a way.

"Oh Rapunzel, put that away. I'm already dead…you can't kill something that's already dead," she said and laughed.

I knew she was right but it was good security for me.

"Now then my dear, here you are alone. And with your hair back. Of course you need to take it out of that…awful braid. It must be free dear."

"Free? It was never free. As long as I was trapped so was my hair," I said.

"Darling, come now let's not fight. You know why you're here and I know why you're here…so let's just cut to the chase."

"Fine," I said and dropped my sword. I unhooked my hair and untied the knot at the end of my braid. My hair easily slipped out of the braid and lay in a heap by my feet.

Mother Gothel looked hungrily at my hair and started forward.

"Wait," I said.

She stopped and looked at me with a frustrated glare.

"When I go with you…you will stop the army and leave my kingdom and everyone who lives there alone. And you will never come back here," I said.

"Deal," she said and started forward again. I didn't stop her this time. She was right in front of me and she reached a hand out to touch the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and was suddenly pushed back. My eyes snapped open and I gasped as I stumbled back.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Mother Gothel was just one shove away from the window where I would surely fall to my death.

"Why use an insolent brat when I could have the hair for myself," she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your precious little Soothsayer didn't tell you that did she? If I kill you then I get your hair's qualities and I get my revenge," she said through gritted teeth.

"No that's not possible!" I yelled and my back was pressed against the window sill.

"Sorry my darling flower. I guess this is goodbye…for good," she hissed and before I knew it I was falling.

"No!" I screamed and saw Mother Gothel growing farther and farther away and the ground became closer and closer.

My back made contact with the ground first and I heard the bone chilling crack of my spine and my skull shattered.

I couldn't breathe and I felt myself blacking out…but I was still alive.

Mother Gothel was suddenly above me. "How are you still alive?" she yelled. Her voice was fuzzy and I knew that I was dying. This was my only chance.

"Flower…gleam," I started to sing with much difficulty. It took all of my energy to sing. It was soft but it should work. My hair lit up and I knew I only had a few moment left before Mother Gothel realized what I was doing. "Let…your power…shine. Destroy what has…been lost…"

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"And lock the fates of time…," I struggled to finish.

"You will not beat me again!" she yelled and stabbed a dagger into my stomach.

My little breath that I had caught and I felt the black over take my vision.

Mother Gothel laughed above me.

With one last gasping breath, I finished, "Destroy the time."

Mother Gothel's laughs suddenly turned into blood curdling screams.


	8. Chapter 8

I lay there struggling to breathe. Then my breathing stopped and everything was black. Suddenly through the blackness I could see my hair and that it was glowing.

Suddenly my breathing became easier and my eye sight faded back.

"What once was mine," I heard someone singing.

I saw him though foggy eyes. He was holding me in his arms.

"Eugene?" I asked weakly.

"Rapunzel, please don't leave me," he said and tears were running down his face.

"I…I'm sorry," I said to him.

"Why Rapunzel why would you do this?" he asked me.

"To protect you," I said and reached my hand up to touch his face.

He held my hand. "I don't need protection Rapunzel. I need you. Please come back to me. Please."

"I can't Eugene. I sang a song that would destroy Mother Gothel…and myself," I said.

"No," Eugene sobbed.

"Hey," I said and touched his face. "Everything's going to be okay. You need to take care of my mother and Pascal."

I saw my hair was turning back to its brown color.

"Eugene," I said.

He looked at me.

"I love you," I said and the gold faded from my hair and I was a brunette again. I closed my eyes and breathed my last.

Eugene was saying my name. I knew I was dead now.

"My daughter," I heard someone else say.

I looked behind me and saw my father.

"Father!" I yelled and ran to him.

We embraced. He kissed the top of my head and bent down so that he was level with my eyes. "You have been so brave my daughter. You have saved the entire Kingdom."

"What happens now?" I asked him.

"Now you will be with me. Unless, you wish to go back," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "The Soothsayer said that I would die."

"Yes, but if you wish to go back, then you can. You still have a tearful of healing power left," he said.

"How would I even use it?" I asked him.

He held out his hand. I took it and the darkness faded. I was back at the tower only I was looking down at my dead body and Eugene.

I knelt next to my body and looked at Eugene. He was clutching my dead hand and tears fell from his eyes.

It was so strange to see myself. I had gone pale and I wasn't breathing. My hair was brown but it was still long.

It started to rain and I looked up at my father. "What do I do?" I asked him.

"Cry," he said and just like that he vanished.

"Father?" I called. He didn't answer. He was gone. I suddenly realized that the rain was going right through me.

I looked up at Eugene.

"Eugene? Can you hear me?" I asked him.

He didn't respond.

"I'm coming back to you," I said to him and that's when tears welled up into my eyes. A single teardrop fell from my chin onto my dead body's forehead.

I watched the teardrop closely and it lit up with gold light and traveled up into my hair. Then my hair started to go back to its golden color. It was glowing.

"What's happening?" asked Eugene.

"I'll see you soon my love," I said to him and I felt myself being pulled back into my body.

Everything went black again. Then the gold light from my hair broke through the darkness and I opened my eyes slowly.

Eugene was staring around him at my glowing hair.

I smiled and reached out to his face.

He whipped his head around and gasped when he saw me alive. He gathered me into his arms and held me close. I held him close too. I laughed and cried tears of joy.

"You're ok?" he asked me and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said and leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back. Finally everything was perfect.

When we got back to the palace everyone was there to greet us. The undead army collapsed when Mother Gothel vanished for good. We were finally at peace.

My mother saw me and rushed to me with open arms. I hugged her and she squeezed me tightly.

"I'm so happy you are safe," she said.

"Me too," I said.

"Princess Rapunzel, what are you going to do with your hair?" asked Lucy.

My hair was still blonde and still had magical qualities. I knew exactly what to do with it. I took my sword out and with one swift movement cut it to the length it was when Eugene cut it.

Everyone was awestruck as the blonde hair turned brown and lost all of its magical qualities.

Eugene smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"This is how it should be," I said. "Now, we can all live peacefully."

Eugene kissed the top of my head and I turned to him. "Besides, my husband has a thing for brunettes."

Then we finally lived Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed! I will be writing more fan fictions in the future! Please follow me and I'll be sure to write again soon. Not all of my fan fictions are about Rapunzel. I also hope to write an Avatar the Last Airbender fan fic in the future and other Disney fan fictions. Leave reviews I love them! Thanks so much for all of your support!

xoxoxo Magicalmistress


End file.
